What I Used To Be
by kittykaty99
Summary: Dimitri growing up, meeting Ivan, becoming a guardian, and living his life before Rose.
1. Chapter 1

What I Used To Be

**AN: So this is a new fanfiction for me. It has no Rose/Dimitri romance. Hardly any romance at all and SO SO sorry, here's the bomb that I'm dropping, no Rose. It's ALL Dimitri. It's all about Dimitri and his growing up. Him and Ivan and stuff like that. So I hope you enjoy it. Here it is. Also, I put the dialogue in English, but obviously they'd be talking in Russian.**

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

I'm a 13 year old boy and being taken out of the human world to go become a guardian. We start learning all about becoming a guardian when we come off the elementary campus, which is until you're 13 years old. So now, I'm 13 and being sent to an academy in Siberia. My mother doesn't want me to go. She wants me to stay here, or go help the moroi with normal things. But no, I must go fulfill my duties as a guardian; which she doesn't understand. She never went to be a guardian, she had children. She never got strong to defend herself. She just let my moroi father beat her up instead of standing up to him.

I was the one to defend her. My father's name is Kelton, he's not Russian. I'm not sure about his heritage. He has guardians, well a guardian; he's a non-royal so he only has one. His guardian wasn't with him at the moment and it was an easy attack. I'm way taller then a lot of people, even guardians. Plus, he was drunk and I'm just a smidge weaker when he's sober.

I leave tomorrow morning early for Siberia. Its a couple hours to get there. So my family is spending all the time they can get with me. My mom's cooking a big fancy dinner tonight, and they're spending time with me all the way till the second I'm out the door. I'm not looking forward to the goodbye part. My sister's Regina and Veronika will be crying their heads off along with my mother, Anastasia. I'll treasure the time I have with them until the tears come.

Right now I'm double checking my packing. I won't have time after dinner. They won't let me go anywhere. I'll be stuck inside with all the girls. Lovely. I checked one last to find that I have everything.

"Dimka! Dinner is ready!" called my mother.

"Be right there." I yelled back.

I descended the stairs and walked into the dinning room. On the table sat a humongous dinner big enough to feed an army. They'll have leftovers for weeks. Veronika and Regina stood by the table with my mother; they had sad looks on their faces but tried to smile. Here it goes. We all sat down at the shiny wooden table. My mom looked close to tears again. She cried for hours when I told her I was planning to go to the academy. We dished out the food and I saw a single tear slide down my mother's cheek. She was acting like I was going off to the war. Like, I was never call or contact them again. I'll visit on vacations.

"Dimka, are you sure you want to go to the academy, become a guardian, all that? I mean you could stay here with us, work in the human world?" my mother tried talking me out of it again.

"It's my duty to go protect the moroi. It's my duty to become a guardian. I don't want to stay in the human world." I stated.

"Ok, Dimka" my mother sighed. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." I said. And I was. I'm read to learn to fight and defend moroi.

My sisters stayed quiet through the whole persuasion. That wasn't like them. They always had something to say.

Then Veronika muttered, "He'll come back. You know he will. And you won't be here." I knew what she was referring to. Kelton. I hadn't thought about that. Of course he will. Damn. Why?!

"I still have to go." I stated.

Regina still remained quiet. And I think I know why. Regina was the youngest, she was 11 years old. Regina and I are the closest. I shared everything with her. Advice, skills, places to go, how to fight, how to stand up for herself, and how to shut down her emotions from showing. I taught her everything I knew. She wants to be a guardian also; she's the only one in the family supporting me. Veronika and Regina are about as far apart as you get. Veronika is Antarctica to Regina. They fight all the time and never get along. Regina is obviously taking this the hardest.

We used to sneak out at night. We'd go down by the creek when we were younger. We used to go on the trails. Lay in the meadow and star gaze. Go for night jogs. Climb around the human schools playgrounds and fields. Everything. We'd started hanging out a little less. I had taken an interest in girls and they'd taken an interest in me. I was very good looking to them and they liked me.

But I'd never see them again. At least human girls. Dhampir girls, now they're a completely different matter. They're a lot prettier and stronger than human girls. Human girls don't have the enhanced senses. They're weak. Fragile. Defenseless. Dhampir girls are strong, as strong as or stronger than I am. They dedicate their lives to learning how to defend themselves and their moroi. Dhampir girls are also all muscle and they have curves, unlike the moroi.

Eventually, I went to bed. There wasn't another word that night about me going to the academy. Regina started talking and joking around more. I think she wanted to make the best of her time left. I bet she'll ask to go to the academy too.

At about what seemed like two in the morning I woke up to Regina tapping my arm.

"Dimka, I had a bad dream." She whispered. If she had a bad dream I'd let her lay and sleep with me.

"You aren't having a bad dream Regina. You're going to miss me and you want to spend all the time you can with me." I accused.

"So? I'm going to miss you Dimka." Regina replied.

"Ok. I'm going to miss you too. You're my favorite little sister." I said. "I think you'd make a good guardian too." I said. And I think she would.

We both feel asleep eventually. I woke up to my alarm going off at 6:45 AM. I dragged myself out of bed. Regina was up now too. I grabbed my clothes and a towel and went into take a shower. I got dressed and went back into my room. Regina was sound asleep again. I ate breakfast. I was ready to go but I wasn't scheduled to be at the bus station until about two hours. I walked back into my room where Regina lay. I lightly shook her and whispered her name. She jerked away.

"Regina, want to go exploring for a little while before I leave? We have a few hours before I leave." I said. I wanted to go say goodbye to all my friends but my sister is more important.

"Let me change and then let's go." Regina replied sleepily but excited.

"Ok, Regina." I said back. Regina got up and left the room. While she was getting ready I went into the living room and grabbed the camera. I wanted pictures of my familiar home and my beloved sister. She came back and we were out. We walked the familiar path to the creek and took pictures. We sat there for a while. We visited the trails, meadow, and playground. We took around 100 photos maybe. We had to change the film a lot. She'd agreed to send the pictures to me after they were developed.

Finally, it was time for us to go back home and me to go to the bus station. I would take one insanely long bus drive to Siberia. When we arrived at the bus station I got out of the car and pulled my bag out of the back. My mother who was crying a river pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"Be safe Dimka." Was all she said to me.

Veronika was next. I simply hugged her. We had nothing to say to each other.

Then came the hardest, Regina. I pulled her into a big huge bear hug. I felt the tears rolling down my cheek and I felt hers on my shoulder. "I love you Regina. I'll write you as soon as I can. Don't forget to send the pictures to me. I want you as a reminder." I said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok, Dimka. I love you." Regina said quietly.

"Love you too Regina. Never forget that." I said back.

Then I boarded the bus and was off to Siberia.

**I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to ****TamaraahJaspersGirl****. She really helped me with this chapter. Please review. I'll continue after I get 7 reviews. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

What I Used To Be

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

After a few hours of sitting in a bus, crammed between two really good looking girls; I was reluctant to leave the bus. Well, to leave the girls. But hours on end of flirting was getting tiring. As I stepped off the bus, I felt the cold, icy, Siberia air wisp around me, blowing my overgrown hair around my face. I said my goodbyes to the girls, as they gave me their numbers, but I already know I'll never see them again. They were humans; I'd always be protecting moroi, no matter what. I wouldn't have time for them.

I caught a cab outside the bus station; I gave the cabbie the address and in 30 minutes, I arrived at the academy. It was large, because all academies are fairly filled, because of the limited amounts of schools to be built for moroi and dhampirs. It was a little unfair, but that's how it is. I entered the front doors where I was greeted by the warm air from the vents that were not visible to me at the time. I found an adult that I assumed was a guardian.

"Excuse me, where's the headmaster or headmistresses office?" I asked.

"New student? I'm Guardian Palowski. I will take you to Headmaster Nikowitz." Said the guardian.

"Thank you." I replied politely. I was lead down a brightly lit corridor that ended when we reached a set of double wood doors. Guardian Palowski knocked lightly and we waited but a second when we heard the muffled voice of what I assumed was Headmaster Nikowitz voice.

"Come in." said the deep, muffled voice.

We slowly opened the heavy double doors. Guardian Palowski introduced me.

"Headmaster Nikowitz," he said, and then bowed. "This is the new student Mr. Dimitri Belikov. He comes from Russia." said Guardian Palowski.

"Thank you for bringing him here, Guardian Palowski. You are dismissed." Said Headmaster Nikowitz. Guardian Palowski bowed one last time and left through the double doors, lightly shutting them behind him. "Mr. Belikov, I am Headmaster Nikowitz. I am a full blood moroi. I understand that you come from somewhere in Russia, and are a full blood dhampir. Your mother is a full blood dhampir, but your father, is a full blood moroi." Said Headmaster Nikowitz.

"Yes, they are. Just for the record, I also have two sisters. The younger one will hopefully be here in a few years." I said.

"Excellent. Here are your dorm assignments, your schedule, a map of the school, and the key to your room. Good luck, also I will be notifying a guardian, I'm not quite sure which one yet, to give you extra training. Against the dhampirs here, you'll need it. Good luck, Mr. Belikov." Said Headmaster Nikowitz. "You are dismissed."

I got up from my chair paper and bag in hand, and walked towards the doors, shutting them as soundlessly as Guardian Palowski. I walked back down the corridor and was greeted once again, by the bright room, I first saw when entering the school. I peeked down at the map, according to that, I need to exit this building first of all. I was so engrossed in the map and exiting the building at the same time I was unconcerned about the people around me, and ended up bumping right into a average looking moroi boy, who looked to be about my age.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Are you new here?" the boy asked ignoring my apology.

"At the school? Yeah." I replied.

"Welcome to Yaroslavl Academy. It was named after the town. I am Ivan Zelkos," said the boy.

"Nice to meet you Ivan, I am Dimitri Belikov," I said.

"How long ago did you get here?" Ivan asked.

"About 10 minutes ago. Just got out of the Headmasters office. I was trying to find my room." I said a bit embarrassed.

"Which room are you in?" Ivan asked.

"Room #34 in the East side of the Boys' dhampir dormitory." I said.

"Here, I'll show you where it is." Ivan offered.

We walked around the building. Then Ivan started to make conversation.

"So where are you from?" Ivan started.

"Russia." I replied. "Where are you from?"

"America. My family moved here from America. I didn't even see the house they were moving into. I got off the plane and was sent here directly off the plane." Ivan replied. "Do you have any family?"

"Yes. I have my dhampir mom, my two dhampir sisters, both directly related to me. And my moroi father, Kelton." I replied. "What about you?"

"My parents, both full blood moroi, and we're actually royals. I have a younger brother too. He's only 7." Ivan replied.

Just then we arrived at my room.

"Here we are. Do you want me to come get you when it's time for dinner? Its a few hours away; but you probably want to get settled. And, you probably will miss dinner trying to find the dining hall." Ivan joked.

"Sure, Thanks Ivan. I'll see you in a little while." I replied to Ivan.

"See you later Dimitri." Ivan replied. Then turned and walked away.

I unlocked my door, and was really glad I've already made a friend.


	3. Author's Note

What I Used To Be

**Author's Note**

So I realize this is probably useless and you've gotten the point, but I wanted to give an explanation. I haven't updated either of my two stories in almost a year, which seems like forever and I apologize. I knew where I wanted to go, I even have the following chapters written, but I haven't posted them. I have lost interest in fanfiction a little. My writing style has changed and I'm not sure if the new way I write will be able to fit with my stories. I am currently debating if I should or shouldn't continue these. It may be now or it may be a few months, but I ask that you bear with me and the changes that will be made. I appreciate everyone's support throughout my writing and development of these stories, and hope that you all continue. I apologize again for the wait.

Thanks,

Katy (Shadowkissed99)


	4. Chapter 3

What I Used To Be

**A.N.: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I had writer's block and was busy for awhile but now I'm back. This is my latest chapter that I'm putting up and am ecstatic to be back and writing on it all again. I started writing this before Blood Promise was out so I have some names and ages and personalities wrong with his family's and stuff but I am going to keep it all the same even though some of it is incorrect. Don't forget to check out my additions on New Student, hoping I am not ruining either of these stories. Thanks! So here it is!**

**~Shadowkissed99**

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

I slept right when I got in my room. I didn't even bother unpacking. The day was just ending and I was exhausted because I'd been awake for 20 hours now. I slept until I heard someone bang on my door. I got up reluctantly and walked across the room to answer it.

"Hey buddy!" Ivan said walking in.

"Hey Ivan," I replied, stretching.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Good, just took a nap," I said. "You?"

"Good, played some b-ball with my buds," he said.

"Cool, let me go straighten up a little," I said walking into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, I splashed a handful of cold water on my face and combed my hair. It still looked horrible but it was a lot better than before. I straightened out my clothes as much as possible and met Ivan in the bedroom again.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said still a little groggy. I yawned, still exhausted but I was more hungry so it overruled.

"I think you'll like it here. There's a ton of hot dhampir's that are totally into the whole one time thing," he grinned. "Blood whores." I just nodded along with him.

It didn't seem that exciting. Of course I'm into girls, but using them like that? I fought from shuttering. I wasn't into those slutty girls and all that; I was into the good looking, sweet, strong and tough girls. But instead of arguing I just grinned back.

"Seriously? I will like it here," I grinned mischievously. We kept up small talk all the way to the dinning hall. It was just like any normal cafeteria, just huge. There were circular tables placed all around there with 20 chairs spaced around each of them. Ivan automatically walked to a table in the center where there was about 15 guys sitting there.

"Yo Ivan," one of the guys said.

"Hey," Ivan replied. "This is Dimitri you guys, just got here a few hours ago."

"Hey" they all said. I nodded and sat down next to Ivan. I was automatically bombarded with questions after I came back from getting dinner. It was delicious as I took my first bite, finally realizing how hungry I was. I answered the questions as fast and witty as possible while they all laughed and asked more questions. Finally they changed a subject after they ran out of questions.

"Where's Kayla?" they asked. Ivan shrugged.

"Probably in trouble," he grinned.

"Who's Kayla?" I asked.

"A friend of ours, she is a kickass dhampir, most badass here," one of the guys laughed.

"Look forward to meeting her," I said.

"Here she comes," Ivan grinned. Before I turned around the chair next to me pulled out and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen sat down next to me.

Kayla was about 5''5' with long dark, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was curvy in all the right places with olive toned skin. Kayla had on a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt that read something about the quickest mile. I was mesmerized as her eyes looked at me speculating and confused.

"I don't know you," she said.

"Dimitri Belikov, new dhampir just arrived today," I explained.

"Oh, Kayla Mendoza, top of the novice class here," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said.

"Pleasure is mine, just your luck that Ivan is the first person for you to run into, with all his b-boy friends," she said.

"B-boy friends?" a boy ,who I think was Alex, said.

"You can tell, as some of the girls gushed, 'they're so hot, they got that b-boy swagger and hot muscular slim bodies, oh…'" she imitated. I laughed and Kayla smiled at me. "This is exactly why I hang out with guys, they don't sit and gush about girls, it's so much easier!"

"So where were you Kayla?"Ivan asked.

"Detention with Mr. Malk, I called one of the girls in class a 'slut that needs to get a life before she's pregnant'" Kayla grinned. "He was pissed and she was crying." In spite of my self I laughed at this.

"Well is she?" I asked.

"Yeah, see the girl over there," she pointed.

I followed her finger to a slim dhampir with blond hair, a lot of curves, and a slim figure. As my eyes looked her over she looked at me and glared, narrowing her wide rich blue eyes. The girl wore a black lacy tank top that complimented her whole body nicely, although it was very tight. Her tight blue jeans looked as if they were painted on but and she didn't seem to care that every guy in there was looking at her. She didn't seem to mind me either until she saw that Kayla sat next to me.

"Hot and slutty, right?" Kayla asked.

"Definitely," I replied.

"Yeah, so how are you liking it here so far?" she asked.

"It's good, friendly people, all I've done so far is sleep," I admitted.

"Don't worry, it doesn't take long to get on the right sleep schedule," she assured me.

"I hope so," I replied.

"Where do you come from?" she asked.

"Russia," I replied. "You?"

"I'm not actually sure," Kayla replied. "I was raised by the academy."

"Oh," I replied.

"My dad is human and my mom was killed in a strigoi attack," she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I replied.

"I was too young to remember," she explained.

"Oh," I replied. Then the supervisors started ushering everyone out of there.

"Want to go hang out in the commons?" she asked.

"I'd be delighted," I replied smiling. _I am going to like it here, _I thought as Kayla led me outside.


End file.
